


Coalescing

by grnidshrk



Series: Oil in my Veins and Blood in my Past [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes harassment from the the last vestiges of the Tran's to bring Brian and Rome to LA. Then Letty crashes driving for Braga and Jesse makes the call that drags Dom back too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coalescing

What initially brings Brian back into contact with Mia, Jesse, and Letty is a hysteric phone call from Mia about being harassed by some of the left over vestiges of the Tran family business over the shop. They had been breaking windows and vandalizing other merchandise and property, inter sped with threats. Without Dom there or anyone with enough clout to scare them away, they were becoming both a major hassle and threat to their lives. That was basically all it took to get him and Rome away from Tej's and to LA. 

Brian couldn't help it as he felt himself relax as soon as they got there, his arms sliding around Jesse and Mia easily as soon as he saw them. He and Letty had just nodded to each other both acknowledging that the way they had felt about the same man had put them at odds before. Now Letty was free, Dom leaving her to keep her safe and not trusting her to protect herself had finally broken what had been strained between them for too long. She was her own woman and she wasn't going to have her decisions made for her. Despite the wariness Letty still felt around him and Rome, Brian couldn't help feel they had finally come home; even Roman had seemed to easily slip into what of the family was present.

Letty had been skittish around the two of them for a while, even with her numerous disappearing acts, but eventually she warmed up slightly. Brian figured that was the only reason why she asked him about how she would go about talking to the cops when she had been approached by Braga's men. Together they had hashed out a plan. Her cooperation with the Feds for the charges against Dom to be dropped, Brian promised to be with her every step of the way; he wouldn't let them try to run roughshod over her because she was unfamiliar with the law. Surprisingly, Rome became attached to the spite-fire she was and had downright refused to let either of them go into it alone, even if technically they were together.

So the four of them took over the shop and planned, conspiring together with Mia, just in case the Feds tried to back track on their deal. And despite the fact that they were in the garage without the constant supervision they'd had in Miami from the cops, Brian hadn't felt the need to go racing, not the way he had before. Something had settled within in him the others had noticed. 

It had taken him until Letty's crash to figure it out.

He was home with family, even if it still wasn't entirely whole.

The last time he'd felt so pissed was when some assholes from their high school had ganged up on Rome, six to one. That time he'd been able to go after them and hurt them and his own body was only a little worse for wear. This time, after he and Rome had pulled her from the wreckage after barely getting her SOS from her damaged cell and brought her to Mia and then the hospital, his body hadn't faired so well. Since Letty was in no state to tell them who had caused it and Brian wasn't one good enough terms nor in the right state of mind to question someone without death happening, he had run. And climbed. And when that wasn't enough, he'd hit. 

The objects were random—walls, tool chests, anything that would cause him pain and distract him from this. When he was through beating his knuckles bloody after they had declared her stable in the hospital and that she would recover with minimal, long term effects to her health, Mia had yelled at him. 

Her voice was good and strong, louder than his mother's had ever gotten when he did shit like this, but her hands were gentle as she cleaned the wounds. She had understood, from his scars to what little he'd told her of his childhood, she understood that he had to find some way of getting the aggression he felt about one of his getting hurt. And Letty was one of his, just like Rome and the rest of the Toretto family. Dom was the main protector of the group, sure, and he could kill if he had to. But Brian and Rome were the outliers of the group, the ones who had been trained and would kill for them if they had too, it was just how they were. He couldn't help the unrepentant grin he gave her when she told him it was going to hurt while she stitched up the bone deep abrasions on his knuckles. 

He knew it was going to hurt, that's what he'd been hoping for.

Through all of this though, none of them had touched on or even thought about what to tell Dom. Jesse had called him as soon as they had been left in the waiting room of the hospital and told him about Letty, none of them sure she would make it, despite the care they had given her before moving to the hospital. Of all of them Jesse had the least experience with wounds and didn't understand her likelihood of survival, it had scared him.

That's why it had surprised Mia when he appeared but not when he cornered her in the garage.

Brian and Rome were to alert to let anyone watch them without being watched themselves.


End file.
